From The Minds Of The Titans
by IwishIwasAprincess
Summary: The titans on matters that they hold close to their heart or just want to get off their chests.
1. Menos on Mas

**Hello People,**

**My name is Piper and this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. If you review I'll review one of your stories on every chapter (or I'll review 4 one shots). Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans- but I am most definitely saving up!**

* * *

I always felt like I was less than Mas. Even my mother seemed to think so, come on, what kind of parent names their kid less? My mother tried to justify it by saying that you needed both more and less to make a whole but I didn't believe it for a second. I was the second son, I was worth nothing. Mas was the son who could some day run the family business of grain harvesting, I was the son who could only be a burden. My mother had an extremely hard labor with Mas and I, after our birth she was only good for housekeeping duties; she always resented me for that. Mas could do no wrong in her eyes but I was the incarnate of evil. She used to say she loved me but I knew she didn't, when she told Mas that she loved him I knew she did. He was her precious baby; I was just her burden, someone she had to care for until I was eighteen.

Even when I became a titan I still felt less than him. It was always Mas y Menos, never Menos y Mas. Mas was everyone's favourite, he was the one who looked perfect in all the pictures while I just looked like a little kid that had just snuck into the photo without anyone knowing due to the stupid gap in my front teeth. When we first met Starfire he was the one on my shoulders, the one with the big bunch of flowers to give her while I only had one. When Robin turned to see where his crush had gone it was I who was at the receiving end of his patented death glare (copyright 2002- Wayne Industries). When we had the big battle with the Brotherhood of Evil he was the one who saved all the titans, despite not being able to use any of his powers. When we had the big party after it he was the one lifted onto Cyborg's shoulders, the one who got three cheers, the one who everyone called brave for fighting without powers.

When Kid Flash and Jinx got married he was the one who got to be pageboy, I didn't even get to sit on the pews and watch. Teether had begun screaming for Raven at the very beginning of the ceremony, but she was a bridesmaid and couldn't come to settle him down so Timmy and I had to go outside to try and stop him crying ourselves. When Melvin had finished her role of flower girl she came out and settled him down but we weren't allowed to go in then because the ceremony had already begun and the fire exit that Melvin came out of was just an exit- we found that out the hard way. It wasn't fair that Mas got to play such a big part in the ceremony and I didn't even get to watch it, he's only five minutes older than I am so I can't even use that as a reason. Melvin and Timmy agreed with me so we set out to get him back. When I saw the look on his face as a picture of him in a pink bunny suit that he once used for Halloween was projected on to the big screen in the main tower I finally felt that, for the first time in my life, I was more the Mas. It wasn't worth the spanking I got after it though; I never knew Bumble-bee was so hard.

**So... did anyone like it? Whether you did or not please leave a review/flame. **

**Piper**


	2. Starfire on treatment

**Hello to anyone bored enough to be reading this, **

**This chapter is dedicated to Rainbow Queen for being my only reviewer. I know that Starfire is not actually dyslexic, however this is my story so I decided to use a bit of creative licence. Anyone who reviews this chapter/the previous one will receive next chapter dedicated to them. I would really appreciate it if some people would give me a few little hints as to who the next character featured should be and what they should be sharing their views on. Oh, and for anyone who didn't know the last one was from Menos' point of view. Read on!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own them.**

STARFIRE

I was always labelled as the innocent one, the naive one, the sheltered one. I'd had more struggles in my life than many of the others yet still everyone treated me as if I was made of glass and could break at any moment. They acted like I was a china doll- extremely beautiful but also extremely fragile. If any of the other titans broke a bone during battle they were told to suck it up- if I got so much as a scratch on me I would be sent back to the tower. When I accidentally blew up the kitchen I was told that it wasn't my fault and that the kitchen needed to be remodelled anyway. When Beast Boy blew up the kitchen he was made to rebuild it by hand on top of spending the rest of the year doing 4 am training with Robin. Whenever I said something incorrectly Robin would spend ages explaining it to me, even when I told him I knew what I had meant. Nobody paid any attention to me when I explained that I knew what I was talking about in my head, it just didn't come out of my mouth the way I'd wanted it to.

In my head I could talk in perfect sentences, in my head I didn't have to call everyone friend, in my head I didn't call hotdogs "_the dogs that are hot" _and in my head I knew exactly what all of the terms the others said meant. After a few years Raven started to get suspicious. She informed the others of her suspicions and soon I found myself in a doctor's waiting room _attempting _to read a magazine- unfortunately for me the words were, once again, doing the Macarena. Later that day I was diagnosed with dyslexia which merely made everyone extremely apologetic to me on top of being really protective.

The worst part was when the government decided that all the titans were to attend school. Due to my so called _disability_ I was put in a _special needs_ classroom. At lunch breaks I received endless teasing from the other kids in my class due to the way I talked and whenever I tried to defend myself by saying that they were worse of than I was they went and told the teacher. I was then sent to detention which just made the others tease me more which, in turn, made me fight back harder. I was in trouble so often that eventually the teacher sent me to the principal's office. He decided that there was probably something mentally wrong with me so I was sent to see a physiatrist. He informed the principal, quite calmly, that physiologically there was nothing wrong with me.

All the trouble that I kept getting into at school, added onto the top of my superhero commitments, cause me to fail my end of year exams. I was then in the same grade as Beast Boy, however he was in a far higher class than I was. I felt more alone than I had the year before; I was the only kid who had failed the exam piece for the special kids' class in the history of the school and as such I received 

even more teasing than I had the previous year. Beast Boy would not stop the teasing from happening; he was one of the popular kids so, as far as he was concerned, he didn't even know me. I was so lonely that I tried to get expelled- If that happened I would get to go to a new school which would be a way for me to start over.

Unfortunately for me I was never expelled from the school, instead I had to put up with years of torment at the hands of my fellow students. When I finally finished high school I made a silent vow to myself that if I ever saw one of the kids from my previous classes doing even the slightest of wrong deeds I would knock all sense from them. Much to my enjoyment some of them tried to form an evil gang. Beating up villains had never been easier.


	3. Robin on Batman

**Hello people,**

**I have returned to the land of the typing! This chapter is dedicated to kjesStar, TooAwesomeToRequireAName and BaiMaoRieji, but mainly TooAwesomeToRequireAName for giving me the inspiration for this installment. Just so everyone knows he or his in italics is Batman and he or his is bold is Jason Todd. Okay peoples- read on!**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own them.**

* * *

Robin-

I'm not sure where I went wrong, I always was a loyal sidekick. I would always do anything I was told- even if it meant putting myself in the line of fire. I used to think _he_ was the biggest and best of all the people in the world, bigger than even _Superman_ could ever be. Then _he_ began to start being too protective. _He_ started to send me back to the batcave whenever he was about to fight the Joker. It was like I was too weak to be _his_ sidekick anymore. Suddenly, I felt like I was back down to the level of fighting that I had been on when I first began to work with _him_. It was when _he_ sent me back to keep me away from a couple of drunken _teenagers_ with _water pistols _that I finally cracked. By the time _he_ was back from patrol I had packed all the belongings I would need to survive away from Gotham. After only a few minutes of yelling I was gone. I would miss Alfred and Barbara but at least I wouldn't have to put up with _him_ anymore. As to where I was going I did not know, however, as long as it was far away from this dingy old place I would be happy.

After a few nights in shifty hotels along the highway I arrived in my new home, Jump City, California. I found a small apartment and quickly discovered where most of the criminals around this place situated themselves. So far I had discovered no metahumans but I knew that they were there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. I was enjoying being a solo hero, I was finally beginning to lose the prefix of Batman and..., I was just Robin the boy wonder, it was the best feeling I could imagine. Then, my entire life was turned upside down and everything I had been taught became inside out.

It all began with the invasion of the Gordanians. Somehow, I can't exactly recall how I did it, I saved a prisoner named Starfire from her captors, received a green kid known as Beast Boy who called me sir, was chucked a shy and slightly gothic girl named Raven, was the recipient of a cyborg, named Cyborg, who just wanted to fit in, and ended up with a slightly dysfunctional, rather irritating team of unwilling superheroes. I quickly realised that working in a team was more interesting than being solo and, despite their quirks; I began to love all of them. I'm not sure that they quite realised that I enjoyed being in a team with them so much, I'm not even sure I realised it myself, but now I defiantly know I did enjoy it more than I had ever enjoyed something before. I had friends, friends who weren't just being my friend because of my money, friends who didn't even know that I had that much money.

Just when I was finally starting to get the team working together correctly, another bombshell crashed its way into my life. _He _had replaced me with a kid named Jason Todd, a street urchin that _he'd_ only discovered when _he _found **him **stealing the wheels from the batmobile. That Todd kid didn't even care about the golden rule, something that had been well and truly drilled into my head before I could even begin training, never kill a criminal because there still may be a chance of them reforming. **He** repeatedly left people to die and never obeyed even the most direct of orders. I felt that **he** was putting the Robin name to shame, so I began training my team harder to hopefully receive some sort of response from my former mentor, some sign that he was prouder of me than of **him**- it never came.

I felt nothing but resentment and jealousy towards **him; he** was taking my place against my wishes. Then another bombshell hit, Jason Todd had been murdered by the Joker. I know I should have gone to the funeral but it didn't feel right to attend a funeral of someone I'd never met before. I wrote thousands of letters of apology to **him**. After all, it wasn't **his** fault that _he_ liked **him** more. I soon 

realised that I was a complete idiot; instead of welcoming **him** I avoided **him** like the plague. I could have had a brother but instead I just made an enemy.

After Jason's death I felt that I had to take a break from crime-fighting. I moved to Bludhaven and began to set up a life as Richard Grayson. I soon realised that Bludhaven needed a hero and as such I became Nightwing. One day I was approached by a young boy named Tim Drake, he knew that I was once Robin and that Bruce Wayne was really Batman. Tim Drake had pictures of just how sloppy Batman's performance was getting without a Robin and he wanted me to return to being Robin. I denied all of his begging and he eventually left my apartment five hours later, defeated. For some reason I was unsurprised when a new Robin began patrolling with Batman six months later.

After the way I had treated Jason I was determent to do things right this time around. When Batman invited me to help train Tim I welcomed the opportunity with open arms. There was something about his determination that stood out to me; he was definitely someone worthy of the mantle of Robin. As I trained him I slowly began to repair my relationship with Batman, it seemed that Tim was a blessing to the entire bat-clan. When eventually he, along with Impulse, Superboy and the second Wondergirl, among others, formed their own branch of the titans, I could honestly say that I had never been prouder.


	4. Jinx on Life

**Hello peoples-who-are-bored-enough-to-be-reading-fan-fictions,**

**I'm sorry that this took so long but I had really bad writers block. This probably isn't my best work but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer- I have 20 cents in my pocket- do you think that they'll let me by the teen titans with that. No? Then I don't own teen titans. Yes? Then I'm worried about your sanity.**

Jinx on life:

When I was three I used to dream that I had a mother and a father, a brother and a sister. My mother's name was Rose and she made the best chocolate cake in the whole wide world. My father's name was Barry and he always gave me big, warm cuddles and told me he loved me. My big brother was called Jay and even though I bugged the living daylights out of him he still cared about me. My elder sister was named Donna and she even though she yelled at me a lot I still worshipped the ground she walked on. My family didn't call me Jinx, they called me Jahanara, and it meant queen of the world.

When I was five, I was kicked out of the orphanage I'd been staying in. They decided that I'd caused more than enough trouble for them. As far as they were concerned, a girl like me on the streets would be dead within a week. They almost were correct. It was only because I, hungry and shivering, was taken under the wing of a young man that I survived. Gently he nursed me back to health, never leaving my side for anything other than to get food for me. Once I was returned to full health, he sat me down in front of him and told me everything he knew about stealing and pick-pocketing. He accompanied me on my first heists and supervised the rest. Four months later, when he was sure that I could survive on my own, he told me to spread my wings and leave the nest, I followed his instructions perfectly.

When I was seven, I was recruited by H.A.E.Y.P. or as most people grew to know it as, H.I.V.E. Academy. Back then it wasn't a school for villains, it was just a school for those with special abilities. I joined willingly hoping that I might finally have a found a family. I did find a family there, albeit a messed up rather disjointed one. We all stood up for each other, protected each other and, generally, argued with each other. Even though I knew I was lucky to have even this much of a family, I couldn't help dreaming of my perfect little family. I loved my imaginary family, I used to try and fit my real life family into my imaginary one but it never worked.

When I was nine, a new teacher came to H.A.E.Y.P., his name was Professor Bracewell and he taught psychology. For our first assignment we were to write a nine page essay on our fondest dream. Most of the others made some junk up about defeating a hero but I was truthful. I wrote my nine pages about my imaginary family, I wrote about everything from the warm, fuzzy feeling that filled my mind whenever my imaginary father hugged me to the bland brick building where I went to school. He yelled at me for having such foolish fantasies, I was given nine months detention, one month per page. After that I stopped dreaming altogether, I forgot all about my imaginary family and instead focused on my school work.

When I was eleven, everything seemed to be falling into place for me. I was at the top of all my classes, the most popular girl in the school and the one whom big-time villains were already fighting over, yet I didn't feel like it was me. I began to doubt whether or not I wanted to be a villain, sure it 

was all I'd ever done, but it just didn't feel right. A few months later we received news that a villain had been murdered by a hero, after that my mind was made up- I was a villain and that was all there was to it.

When I was thirteen, I received my first proper mission- taking down the teen titans. At first, all was going well, then they began to work together and everything crumbled down around us. We were sent to jail, it was my first time so I got out quickly but Gizmo and Mammoth weren't so lucky. They were both sentenced to two years in custody and had to be rescued by the headmistress. We were yelled at for thirty thousand one hundred and sixty-eight seconds, not that I was counting or anything. As punishment, we were to repeat the seventh grade. In all my life I had never been more mortified, we were the first students to repeat a grade and we would certainly be the last.

When I was fifteen, everything seemed perfect. I had a team, admittedly a team that couldn't count to six but a team just the same, a not-so-secret lair and I had regained my reputation. Then I met Kid Flash and the beach ball that was my world got caught in a tidal wave and began spinning wildly out of control, every now and then seeming to surface before changing its mind and banging painfully onto the sand. He swept me off my feet with his roses and suave comments; I began to rethink everything I'd ever been taught. He reminded me of my childish dream of a family, when I was with him I felt safer than I ever had before. Was it any wonder that, with his constant support and guidance, I switched sides and began to fight on the light side instead of the dark?

When I was seventeen I began to realise that my childish fantasy of having a family wasn't really all that childish. I'd found my family at last, they were nothing like I'd imagined them, but that didn't matter to me, unlike with the others at H.A.E.Y.P. I actually felt like I fitted in with them. It was the best feeling imaginable. My fantasy family were the best I could have hoped for as a three year old but now, fourteen years on, my fantasy family has lost all greatness- my real-life family beat them by a mile. But, then again, I was only a child.

**Sorry about the ending people. If you want me to write more please give me a hint as to whom I should do next. Please review/flame- You spent all this time reading this fic, surely you can spend another minute to review. I don't even care if you don't do anything but write a q, it still shows me that you've read it!**

**Piper**


	5. Cyborg on Villians

**Hello peoples,**

**This chapter is for TooAwesomeToRequireAName for being my only reviewer of chapter 4. I know that this is short but hopefully you won't mind. Read on!**

**Disclaimer- I no ownie.**

Cyborg-

Two weeks of my life were spent in the H.I.V.E., two weeks of my life that I will never get back. Yet, for some sick, probably twisted reason, I didn't mind. In two weeks, I learnt more than what I had learnt in my entire life.

I learnt that villains weren't evil, just misunderstood and lonely. Admittedly some villains are evil, but those in the hive really weren't. Many of them were just lost kids, they needed somewhere that they would fit in, and the H.I.V.E. just was that. At the H.I.V.E. they weren't judged on their appearance, just their skills. Many of them would have made great heroes but were never given a chance to do so. One kid had tried to be a hero but was told, by the police chief no less, to go home and leave the crime fighting to the professionals. That kid was one of the most skilled people I've ever met, but, all because of a few little words, he became a villain and was put away behind bars by the same person who had turned him into a villain in the first place.

I learnt that villains were really nice to you if you just treated them with respect. If heroes just asked them politely to switch sides many of them would without any questions, queries or complaints. One of the heroes that the H.I.V.E. talked about was Kid Flash, he let visited all of his cities villains when they were in the asylum and, when they were out of parole, he checked up on them so that they wouldn't get sent back. When Jinx showed up with him at the big battle with the Brotherhood of Evil fighting on his side, I was one of the least surprised. It was true, talking to your enemies like people instead of animals made them better people.

In those two weeks everything I'd been taught was turned upside down but, for some strange, rather twisted reason, I didn't mind at all.

**So... anyone like it? Please review. All reviewers get virtual cookie dough ice cream.**

**Piper**


	6. Kid Flash on Spandex

**Hello peoples,**

**Well... I know that most of you wanted a Raven one but this came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. Hopefully it isn't too bad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Mas Y Menos, Beast Boy, Speedy, Robin, Slade, Flash, Wonder Woman or Jinx. I also do not own spandex or dance belts.**

Kid Flash-

_Spandex_- is one word, seven letters, two syllables, and also my mortal enemy. _Spandex_ may seem like a perfectly normal thing to you but believe me, it is pure evil. If you ask any teenage male hero (except possibly Cyborg) as to what they thing of spandex they'll all tell you the same thing I did, it is pure evil. There are many reasons as to why _spandex_ is pure evil. Speedy claims that it is because it will not let him pull it on without considerable effort. Mas and Menos have both decided is that it is because it somehow manages to tie itself into knots around them. Beast Boy thinks it is merely because it clings to him so much that it cuts off circulation to the legs. Robin however, thinks that it is working for Slade- how else could it be so incredibly evil? But me, I have different reasons.

My first reason that _spandex_ is pure evil is simple- you can't wear normal underwear underneath it. The best option you have is a dance belt- one of those things that the male ballet dancers wear. I don't like to wear it but, to be honest, it's my only choice. Dance belts don't really help very much either, they still make you feel revealed- it's just that now you're even more embarrassed than before. Up at the watch tower I always got really weird looks from the older heroes, I felt like telling them I didn't like it either but I could never bring myself to say it. One day, up at the watch tower, I met Wonder Girl, she was incredibly beautiful and I had been dying to meet her but, before I could even stutter out a hello Wonder Woman had steered her out of the room. I pleaded with Flash to let me change my uniform that night but he told me I was too young to change my own uniform. I locked myself in my room and didn't speak to him for a week.

My second reason is even more embarrassing than the first- _Spandex _clings to you like a wetsuit. There is absolutely no way you can hide anything about yourself. It's like trying to stop Starfire drinking mustard- completely impossible (believe me on this one- I've tried it myself). With me being a Flash I have absolutely no fat on me, it's all muscle, but, although that may seem a good I've been summoned to a church way to many times for "indecent exposure", they don't seem to realise that it isn't my fault. Did I ask to be forced to wear _spandex_- no I did not. Thanks to _spandex_ I've been hunted down by rabid teenage girls, stalked by creepy old men and, worst of all, the girl I like won't even go out with me because she thinks that I'm a stuck up, self worshipping do- gooder. I could handle just being a do-gooder but a stuck up, self worshipping one is just nasty. So _spandex_, if you're reading this, I hope you're happy. You have single handily ruined my life. You know what- I think I'm going to join Robin in saying that you work for Slade.

**So... anyone like/hate/can't care less about it? **

**Piper**


	7. Raven on Teams, Groups and Families

**This is dedicated to kjesStar, GeekGirl2, TooAwesomeToRequireAName, and giselle (an anonymous reviewer ) for asking me, repeatedly, to do one on Raven. It's also dedicated to Willowleaf2560, BaiMaoRieji, Valeria89, AlsoSprachOdin, NuitDouce (anonymous), kobez2.0, KF fan, LethalxImpulse and turtlegirl933 for reviewing at least once during this fic. Hope you like it guys.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.**

Raven-

Eleven years of my life were spent in silence. From the age of one, I was yelled at every time I made a sound. When I turned twelve however, I was told to talk, to yell, to whisper, all without showing my emotions. In my mind I had a series of milestones recorded. My first steps were taken at six months old. I read my first book at age five, my first chapter book at age seven. I wrote my first proper story at the age of nine. All perfectly milestones for you maybe, but my others were a bit stranger. My first word (insane) was spoken when I was twelve, my first sentence (You're weird), three days later. The first time I yelled was two days after my thirteenth birthday, also known as the day the titans were created. The first time I worked with other people was that day too, and the day I first threw someone out the window.

The teen titans were a brand new concept for me. All my life I had been told to distance myself from others for their protection. Now all of a sudden I was being told to open up, to join in with their insane antics, to put my complete trust in them and hope that they'd put there's in me. It didn't happen. They all forgot that I was new to this stuff, if Starfire had to spend a few minutes trying to figure out a word, fine, if I did that I was asked what was wrong. I never thought that it was quite fair, but never did I tell them that, I just hid away in the thick tomes I called books all the time instead.

The others all had this little group and everyone seemed to be in it but me. Eventually everyone learnt each other's real names. Robin was Richard Grayson, Beast Boy was Garfield Logan, Cyborg was Victor Stone and Starfire was Kory Anders. No one ever wanted to know who I was. When I defeated my father I thought that things were going to change. I could show emotions now, surely that would make the others let me into their group. It didn't. I still was the outcast, the unsocial one, the goth. They didn't realise I was none of these things, I would gladly join in anything I was allowed to, I only preferred dark colours because they made me feel safe. I felt that I was being treated unfairly, what had I ever done to them that would make them hate me that much?

I knew truly that I was thought of as incompetent when I was allocated the job of transporting a trio of meta-kids halfway across the country; surely I was better suited to one of the actual battles. Somehow though, it turned out to be a blessing in disguise, Melvin was always willing to talk to me, I could never get Timmy to shut up and Teether thought I was the best thing in the world. Before long they were calling me their mother and, in turn, I referred to them as my kids. I didn't feel alone anymore, I had a family whom I loved and who loved me back. I truly felt that life was good. Things started happening after that, good things, not bad. I found a best friend (Jinx) who slowly became like my sister. I ended up with a brother-in-law (Kid Flash) and a niece (Rose). I had my own group now, who needed the one the others titans had?

The years went on around me; Robin became Nightwing and left for Blüdhaven, my kids grew up and ended up with kids of their own to look after, the teen titans collapsed out of existence as rapidly as they had come into it. Then something happened that threw my world upside down once more, a new generation of young crime fighters emerged. They were young, creative and wanted to prove themselves. They became young justice, a team that could have easily challenged the teen titans back in the day. They needed an adult influence in their lives, I was that influence. I trained them, I helped them juggle their civilian and hero identities, I taught them things from back in the teen titans. I did everything I could for them and that proved to be a good thing. They became more than the titans ever were, they became a team and for once in my life, I felt like part of a one. My previous group weren't a team, they were a family, yet they felt like a team. I realised something then, teams were families and, unlike groups, they never, ever stopped existing.

**So... anyone like it? Anyone hate it? I am aware that it isn't entirely canon but I'm sure you'll live.**

**Piper**


End file.
